Alexander Cambias
Alexander Cambias, Sr. is a character from the ABC daytime drama All My Children, as portrayed by Ronald Guttman, from July 23, 2003 until August 2003. Guttman returned to the role on February 23, 2007 and left April 27, 2007. He reprises the role again in May 2009. Biography The character faked his death (on August 29, 2003), but later turned out to be alive upon his return to Pine Valley and also the Satin Slayer, an extremely clever serial killer murdering the women of Fusion Cosmetics. The story-line proved to be one of the most controversial in daytime, for the death of character Dixie Cooney Martin, a former longtime heroine of the series. The women of Fusion were being murdered by a serial killer. It starts in December 2006 and has connection to Zach Slater and his late mother, Amelia. During February Sweeps 2007, it is revealed that the Satin Slayer is indeed Alexander Cambias, Sr., Zach Slater's father, who was thought to be dead. The poison that was used to murder/attack the victims is a drug which causes Ventricular tachycardia, also known as V-tach. In late 2007, Alexander is put on trial, and is sentenced to a mental institution. It was unsure whether he was really insane or faking it. He is later shot and paralyzed by an unknown assailant. On April 27, 2009, Alexander sends a story to Ryan Lavery, in which he claims that he did not kill Dixie. He only takes the blame for the other Satin Slayer deaths. Strangely enough, he was quoted as saying that six women died during the story-line, but this is likely a continuity error as the only ones who did were Simone and Erin. Danielle and Babe were both exposed to the drug, but survived and recovered. The Victims of the Satin Slayer 1. Simone Torres (murdered; December 4, 2006) 2. Erin Lavery (murdered; December 12, 2006) 3. Danielle Frye (attempted murder; January 11, 2007; suffered a heart attack and slipped into a coma, from which she later awakened and recuperated in Hawaii) 4. Dixie Cooney Martin (died January 30, 2007 after eating poisoned peanut butter/banana pancakes meant for Babe Carey Chandler) 5. Max (Babe's bodyguard was murdered by the Satin Slayer in an attempt to kill Babe) 6. Babe Carey Chandler (supposedly died February 12, 2007; however, on February 16, 2007, it was revealed that Babe is alive. She woke up in a hospital bed. Characters Zach, Josh, Kendall, Jack, Jeff and Joe kept Babe in hiding to protect her from the Satin Slayer. Babe was poisoned with V-tach and suffered a heart attack) 7. Zarf/Zoe (assault; February 19, 2007. The Satin Slayer brutally beat Zoe, and nearly killed her, he then spat on her after the assault) 8. Raymond Jenkins (murdered as a goodbye gift in the same fashion as Amelia Cambias; found dead on February 26, 2007; was dead for 24 hours) 9. Amelia Cambias look-alike (murdered; on February 26, 2007 by being shot to death) 10. Kendall Hart Slater (attempted murder/kidnapping; March 2007; kidnapped Kendall and tried to kill her) 11. Zach Slater (attempted murder; March 2007; attacked him and tried to kill him) Category:TV Show Villains Category:Serial Killers Category:Misogynists Category:Soap Opera Villains